This invention relates generally to card games and more particularly to a novel deck of vocabulary building playing cards requiring the determination of the definition of certain vocabulary words for use of the deck in standard card games.
The teaching of vocabulary by conventional methods has always been somewhat of a problem. Generally those students who need the instruction the most are those who find it uninteresting and unappealing. To increase the interest and attention span of such students various card decks and games have been devised. The known prior art vocabulary building card decks have application only to games specifically devised for these decks. Examples of these known card decks and games are disclosed in Collins U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,998 and Alam U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,602. Such decks, however, cannot be used to play conventional card games such as rummy, poker, casino, bridge, solitaire and the like. Since these well-known games have maintained the interest of people of all ages for generations, it would be desirable to devise a card deck comprising vocabulary building playing cards adaptable for use in such well-known games.